marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 3 37
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Hawk Productions ** Mr. Hawk ** Roberta Hunt, PR ** * * Flashbacks and Mentions: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ****** Hawk Plaza Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed mentions Damage Control's previous encounter with Doctor Doom from back in . * Sue hopes that Johnny isn't getting involved in a disastrous Fantastic Four film. As of this story the Fantastic Four have been personally involved in two films based on their adventures. The first being made by SM Studios way back in and later an embarrassing low budget movie in . * Bob Diamond is a former member of the Sons of the Tiger who formed in until the group broke up in . * As revealed in Noah is building a brand new Baxter Building. * Noah is wearing a similar teleportation wrist band used by the Enclave as first seen in . * The Skrull that Johnny captures goes over some pivotal moments in Skrull history: ** Primarily the creation of the Super-Skrull under the command of Emperor Dorrek in . ** He also mentions the destruction of the Skrull homeworld which occurred in . ** He refers to the deceased members of the Royal family. Dorrek was murdered by his wife R'Klll in . R'Klll took over the Skrull throne until she and Anelle were killed when Galactus consumed the throneworld. ** At the time of this story the Skrulls were still recovering from the destruction of their homeworld At the time of this story the Skrulls were ruled by Intelligentsia a living computer as seen in - . * Although the Super-Skrull manages to maintain his Lon Zelig identity here it is later compromised for good in . * The Thing's unwillingness to open the letter from Alicia Masters is due to their long standing history together. The pair had been a couple starting in but things got really complicated: ** After being together for years, Ben decided to stay on the Beyonder's Battleworld at the end of the Secret Wars to sort out his feelings with Alicia in . ** Meanwhile, Alicia was kidnapped by the Skrulls and replaced by Lyja as explained in circa . ** When the Thing returned to Earth in , "Alicia" was in a relationship with Johnny. When Johnny and "Alicia" got married in , Ben moved on and eventually began dating Ms. Marvel in . ** Things got rocky when Ms. Marvel got cured by Doctor Doom in and began spying on the Fantastic Four and Lyja's exposure and Alicia's subsequent rescue in . Ben's romance with Marvel ending in and the Puppet Master's subsequent failed attempts to get Ben and Alicia to get back together in ** When Ben next saw Alicia, circa she was in a relationship with the Silver Surfer. However their romance came to an end after the Surfer returned to space at the end of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}